Never A Last Kiss
by Hellz-Angel4489
Summary: Engagment, birth, and death. A tragedy of Draco after the death of his fiancee and five year girlfriend. Leaving behind a daughter of one month and a marriage about three weeks away. Two years later on the anniversery of her death, soemthing happens.


Never A Last Kiss 

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Are you really that big of an idiot to believe that a thirteen year old girl could come up with something as great as **Draco Malfoy**? [or any of the other hp characters/names/places] Well…unless you want all this stuff so I don't get arrested for plagiarism:

I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, places, or names in this story, I do however own Gabrielle Sanchez, and if I have any more characters I, Myself, Kyra, own then I will put that at the author's note at the end of the chapter.

**Author's Note:** Okay everyone, this is a romance/action/mystery. Two clues you'll continue to see, The Letter, and the scene where Draco finds Gabby, I know that I will be giving off false clues and that is on purpose, the murder isn't even decided yet, and it'll be a complete mystery to me as well ^.^ Enjoy, please read and review!

-=- =- =- =- =- =- =- =-

_-I Don't Want To Miss A Thing- -Aero Smith-_

_I don't want to close my eyes,_

_I don't wanna fall asleep,_

_Cause I miss ya babe,_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing._

_But even if I dream of you,_

_The sweetest dream would never do,_

_I'd still miss you babe,_

_And I don't want to miss a thing._

-=- =- =- =- =- =- =- =-

Chapter One: Sorrows Of Death

Draco looked down at the oldened picture framed in gold, watching the glow of his beautiful fiancée before the horrible tragedy. They were 2o, standing there in the first family pose with Anyanka only about a month old, and cradled in the safety of Gabby's warm arms. Gabby was smiling straight back at Draco's silver eyes, Draco's arm wrapped around her waist and smiling like he was just named Minister of Magic.

_What I wouldn't give just to kiss those lips just once…_Draco thought wiping a single tear from his eye continuing to look onto the pictures of their youth, graduation and other events of their happier days. Looking at a few birth pictures of Anyanka's glorious, not to mention stressful giving off false alarms.

He missed her so much and wanted her back. Gabby had died the night of the rehearsal of the wedding, the memories of what Draco saw were engraved in his head, the blood, how pale her beautiful face was, and how much he needed to avenge her death.

***

_It was December 12th, this was the first big step towards the dreams of Gabby and Draco. Together for five years, from Hogwarts, to the hospital, till now they've kept it together, and on the first of January they would be pronounced as Mr. And Mrs. Draco Malfoy._

_Anyanka was just a baby, but nestled and carefully watched over by the side of the pews by Narcissa who was busy knitting a small set of mittens for her hands. Draco nervously looked over towards the door for any sign of Gabby, looking also to the fireplace in the lounge._

_"Mum, I'll be back, something's not right." he went over to Anyanka's basket and kissed her forehead "Be a good girl for grandma, baby." Anyanka gave out a slight giggle at the touch of his lips._

_Apperating to Gabby's house he landed in the oh so familiar living room, after imagining the cause of Anyanka on the couch. Looking around he noticed a trail of red rose petals going up towards the stairs, which led to an only but opened room upstairs._

_Looking around more for any sign he saw a bottle of champagne, unopened, two wine glasses waiting in front to be filled and a small forged note that read:_

_Bring the love upstairs Draco, I have a surprise for you…_

_Smirking at the card he slowly picked up the two wine glasses and the champagne following the trail of roses up the stairs. Each creek by creek his heart beating with love and anticipation of Gabby, which is all he ever thought about._

_Finally reaching the last step he saw Gabby laying on the bed in a black silk dress. Her skin was unusually pale, and she wasn't moving much…_

_She wasn't moving at all. Draco's heart began to race eyes widening hoping this wasn't true._

_"Gabby?" he peered over hoping to see her beautiful eyes open and a smile come on her wonderful lips. Realizing she hadn't opening her eyes he slowly whispered, "Gabby…" Dropping the glass' and the bottle at the same time he hurried over to her taking her hand. "Gabby, Gabby please wake up, please Gabby, you have to."_

_Rubbing her hand hoping to get the glow back that she had always shown he slowly stopped giving the first tear he ever had given since childhood._

_"Gabby…" he whispered tearing and pulling her slowly to him holding her in his arms. "Gabby, please.." she was as cold as the snow was, and as pale as the ice on her car window out in front. "Please…wake up…you have to wake up…" He slowly whispered nudging her neck with his nose. "Anya…she needs you…she still needs milk…please Gabby…please wake up…" his cries didn't help, and leaving the drops of tears on her didn't help either._

_Slowly lacing his hand with hers he noticed some thing's missing. The ring. The engagement ring. Looking up he saw it hanging on a silver string above her bed, and noticing another out of placed object, a note._

_Taking out his wand he summoned the note towards his tear stained eyes and tried to wipe them dry enough to be able to read the letter._

_There are some things in life that you'll learn Malfoy, the first being that you can't always have what you want... especially if it's what I want. Well, I hope you like the wedding present. Cheers ~TMV_

_Slowly folding up the paper and holding Gabby tight in his arms he gently rocked her whispering in her ear as if she was still alive and holding back on his arm like she used to._

_***_

Draco looked at the next page in the dark brown album, it was an empty cardboard frame, painted white with golden vines twirling around on it and two ringing bells at the top. Running his figures over it Draco closed his eyes slowly forming a fist taking several deep breaths, and taking the note out from his pocket.

He would find the murder. He'd get Gabby back somehow, and he'd marry Gabby just like he was supposed to. 

_The murderer of Gabrielle Marie Sanchez will pay._

-=- =- =- =- =- =- =- =-

**Author's Note: **How was that for a first chapter? Well when I started to write this I was crying because I'm such a god damn sensitive person, and over hmm, maybe about a year now since I made Gabby up, I've gotten to fit into her personality and yea, bull shit like that.

I'd like to thank Kandi on here who is currently role-playing with me this plot and inspiring me with more and more ideas by the day, and also JK for making the glorious Draco Malfoy.


End file.
